The present disclosure relates to a pallet capable of supporting an article such as an image forming apparatus, and a packaging case for packaging an article.
A pallet is used when an article such as an image forming apparatus or an information processing apparatus is conveyed. In a state where the article is placed on the pallet, the article is conveyed together with the pallet by a conveying machine such as a forklift. As the pallet, a paper pallet composed of a corrugated cardboard sheet is known. The paper pallet is widely used in recent years, since the paper pallet is lightweight, the transportation cost thereof is low, and the paper pallet is easily recycled and disposed of.
In general, the material of the paper pallet is paper such as a corrugated cardboard sheet, and thus the paper pallet has lower strength and stiffness than a resin pallet and a wood pallet. Meanwhile, a paper pallet using a honeycomb structure for enhancing strength in the vertical direction is known.